The fault in Abigale
by TeamEvan
Summary: This story is a "What If," Hazel finds out something unexpected.


I wanted to take a crack at writing a fan fiction story for "The Fault in our Stars," by John Green. This takes place maybe two or three months after Augustus' death. It's definitely a "what if," type of story. I am just doing the first chapter to see if anyone thinks it's good or bad, whichever really. Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy The fault in Abigale.

"I'm starting to think you have an amputee fetish," It's funny how Gus's words echoed in my head as I stared at the two pink lines. "I have an Augustus Waters fetish," I shake my head at the thought. It was the first time and last we had made love and as a result well…

It was about two months since Augustus passed away and now I was sitting in my room cursing him. Having cancer kind of messed with your menstrual cycle one month it's not here the other it's quite the murder crime scene. So I wasn't really concerned that for two months I didn't have anything.

That is until I noticed I had gained some weight, which I normally never do. I eat as little as possible. The nausea soon followed and every atom in my body burned in the realization that could I be, but that was impossible, was it?

I know we had used protection though we did have a few comdomy problems. Maybe it hadn't been placed on right? Who knows now, the thing is, could I even have this kid? Would the cancer pass to this child that would be terrible, this kid would have two cancer ridden parents, jackpot.

I place a hand on my stomach and I can't fight the smile that appears. I have a piece of Augustus inside me, how could I not be happy? The smile quickly fades the side effect of cancer is not having a normal functioning body. "Augustus!" I yell out loud "I am not doing this alone," there is only silence. "Damn it, Gus! I don't want this," I feel tears slowly fall from my eyes.

Again he doesn't answer and I am alone with my thoughts and the two pink lines.

..

The thing is that I don't really want to tell mom cause I am sure she'd freak out, but what could she do now? The father was dead.

From down stairs I can hear my mom come back from where ever she was along with my father. I could tell them now and get it over with or maybe I could wait? But what was the point in waiting. Gus had waited to tell me his cancer had come back and as much as I understood why he had done it but I didn't like it.

So I muster as much courage as I can and slip the two pink lines inside my pocket. I wheel myself into the kitchen and look at my parents, was it me or had they grown older? They both looked tired.

I shake my head _no _I think I cannot chicken out now, finally mom notices me and smiles "Haz-," "IM PREGNANT," I interrupt my mom. Her mouth drops open and my dad drops bag. Then mom smiles "Hazel, don't fool us like that," she begins to laugh nervously long with dad. But when I don't like laugh with them that's when she lets out a terrible groan.

"Hazel, please," she begins "we don't need this right now," the tears begin to fall from my face as I take out the two pink lines. She stares at it possibly wishing its existence away. "How," my dad finally says breaking the silence. "Well," I start wiping the tears away "When two people love each other very much," I am interrupted by a large bang. "Damn it Hazel this isn't a time to be funny." My mom is clutching the counter.

"Look I didn't think this would happen okay me and Gus had used a condom, at least I think we did," Mom's eyes grow even wider "did you say, Gus?" I nod my head sadly. Her face softens and she walks towards me "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone," she brings me into a hug and I start to cry even harder.

"You know that you can't have this baby right?" she says after a while I pull away from her "what do you mean?" She takes a step back and looks straight into my eyes "The medication that you take will harm this baby, it won't make it." This wasn't what I wanted to hear. "Then I'll stop talking it," Mom didn't like the sound of that.

"The hell you will Hazel Grace," she yells "I am not going to lose you," she walks over to my dad "Mom I already lost Gus I am not losing what is left of him," I try to walk away but stupidly I am limited on my dramatic exists. I fumble with my cart and I almost trip. Dad races to help me but I hold a hand up, right now I don't want help, I don't want anything but Augustus.


End file.
